


The Negative Effects of an Obsessed Doctor

by KeytoMyCity



Series: The Doctor's Adventure in Child Rearing [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Beware of the Baby Adric, Don't read if you like her, First Meetings, Gen, could be seen as Clara bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1596962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeytoMyCity/pseuds/KeytoMyCity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adric is unhappy with the Doctor's new obsession, and his attempts to inform him are ignored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Negative Effects of an Obsessed Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> So Adric at the start of the fic is about 11, and by the end he's about 13.

Adric frowned, he knew the Doctor complained sometimes he needed a nanny, but he thought he was joking. Despite his looks, he was still seventeen mentally, so he continued to glare at the brown-haired governess from his hiding spot under the console.

From the moment he saw her, he didn’t like her. She followed the Doctor, which was a no-no in his books, and entered the TARDIS. He hoped she didn’t stow away, only he was allowed to stow away purposely. Then she go and does the ‘bigger on the inside then the outside’ thing that the Doctor loved, normally he enjoyed the reactions of the people as well, but this was ridiculous. She had just climbed an invisible staircase in the sky to get here, and she is freaking out about the TARDIS. Why was she surprised?

When she finally left, Adric crawled out from the console, and found the Doctor standing there. “What’s going on, dad?”

The Doctor didn’t even look at him as he muttered, “I’m trying to figure out Clara.”

“Who? That girl?” Adric frowned once again, he had hoped the Doctor would see how simple-minded that human girl was, but he was the complete opposite.

“Yes her, now shush Adric.” The Doctor waved him off.

“Can’t he see this is all going to end terribly?” The young boy muttered as he walked back to his room.

~~~~~~~~~

Adric’s frown had only increased in the days that passed. Clara had died and the Doctor, distraught, abandoned him with Strax, Jenny, and Madam Vastra. It wasn’t the worst choice of babysitters, but all this over one human female was a bit much.

Now he just watched Strax clean his gun, “Is the Doctor coming back soon?”

No matter how much he loved Strax right now he hated him, “No, now silence infant.”

Not getting the answer he wanted, Adric walked back to his room. He hoped the Doctor would come get him soon, he was starting to get homesick.

~~~~~~~~~

After what felt like a lifetime the Doctor finally came and picked him up. He seemed to be back to his normal self, but with a new attire. Adric had changed a little as well, he finally aged again. 

“Hey dad.” Adric smiled at the Doctor, completely ecstatic to be home again.

The Doctor swooped down and gave Adric a hug. “Adric! I’ve found her again!.”

Adric felt his frown returning, “Who?”

“Clara!”

He sighed, finally looking at the Doctor in his entirety, he was wearing some weird set of brown robes. “Not this again… what are you wearing?”

“Monk robes! I’ve been a monk for awhile. It looks dreadful, doesn’t it. I should change!” The Doctor turned to go, but the TARDIS sounded, “We’re here!”

He quickly strode out the TARDIS and onto a street into what Adric believed to be London in the time Amy and Rory had lived. 

Adric called after him, but went unheard.

He was really starting to hate this girl.

~~~~~~~~~~

‘How many times is this girl going to die?’ Adric wondered as the Doctor frolicked around the TARDIS exclaiming how Clara was a genius when earlier he was complaining how she didn’t even know how Wi-Fi worked. Even he knew how Wi-Fi worked and he was from a different universe entirely. How could someone so surrounded by technology not know?”

‘There’s something wrong here, and it’s not me.’ He thought as he glanced at the female staring at him. It was driving him insane, “What?”

“It’s just you’re a child, and you’re on the TARDIS.” Clara finally spoke, not even realizing what she was saying it seemed. 

“Yeah, so?” He huffed.

“Why?’ Adric wanted to smack his head on the console he was leaning against. “I live here.”

Unluckily for Adric, the Doctor entered the console room, and only heard his side. “Adric be quiet, or I’m sending you to Uncle Jack’s. Now my Impossible Girl where would you like to go?”

Clara’s attention was finally off him, “Anywhere.”

“Can’t you see she’s incompetent?” Adric stated agitated, only getting a glare from Clara and a stern use of his name from the Doctor. “Fine if you don’t need me, which I expect you won’t with her genius around, I’ll be in my room.”

Not getting a response, Adric stormed off to his room for what felt like the thousandth time slamming the door behind. He was half tempted to actually go see Jack, but the Doctor would probably ignore him anyhow, and he wasn’t going to leave the Doctor alone with that human.

~~~~~~~~~~

It was several days later when the Doctor realized he hadn’t seen Adric in awhile. He paced around the console room in thought, ‘I didn’t leave him with Jack, nor Madam Vastra. Where is he? When was the last time I saw him?’

The Doctor wasn’t entirely sure, and Clara had been distractingly fascinating, but now she had been dropped off for a few hours before their next trip, and it was only then he remembered about Adric. Finally he decided to call out in hopes he wasn’t missing, “Adric?”

It took a minute longer then he liked, but then there was a the sound of a door opening and footsteps as Adric entered the console room, “I see you finally remembered I existed, Doctor.”

“I could never forget you Adric.” The Doctor defended, only receiving a raised brow in response.

“Where’s Clara?” Adric’s voice was tinged with disgust.

The Doctor’s response was instantaneous, “She went home for a few hours.”

“So that’s why you remembered me.” The hurt on Adric’s face was clear.

“No Adric.”

“It was! It’s like Tegan and Nyssa all over again.” Adric shouted at him.

“Adric you can’t mean that.” The Doctor became downtrodden at the thought of Adric’s last days.

Adric sighed and then mumbled, “It’s almost worse.”

The Doctor bent down to the child’s level catching his eyes, “It won’t happen again.” 

“I’m holding you to that.” 

“I won’t let you down.” The Doctor smiled as he stood. 

“You better not, or I’m going to call River or Jack.” Adric threatened causing the Doctor’s face to fall, “Adric you wouldn’t.”

“Oh I can, and I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize to those who like Clara, I do not, and I couldn't picture Adric liking her either, so I wrote it so.


End file.
